I Like Being Japanese
by misc666
Summary: Mimi's moved away from everyone she knows in Japan. And on her first day of school Racism rears its ugly head. Will a boy with glasses and his ethnically mismatched group be able to help her. Coupling is Stevemi


I Like Being Japanese by Misc666

Disclaimer: Witty 'I don't own Digimon' joke coming soon

Mimi sat on her bed thinking. She missed her friends however she had to make this work for her parents. They'd moved to New York shortly after her thirteenth birthday. She started looking at pictures. First was one of when they were at summer camp. In the middle were Yagami Taichi, Takenouchi Sora and Izumi Koushiro who were celebrating a soccer match they'd just won. Sora and Taichi both had an arm around the others shoulder with one of Sora's hands flashing a peace sign and Taichi's other arm held Koushiro in a headlock. Next to Sora was Ishida Yamato who had his little brother, Takaishi Takeru, on his shoulders. On the other side of Koushiro were her and finally Kido Jou. 

The second picture was more recent and showed nine kids and one adult. It had been Koushiro's birthday but his parents were too busy to do something so his uncle, Genai, had taken us out. There was her with one arm around Koushiro and the other around Jou. Then there was Sora, Yamato and Taichi. Next there was Takeru, who was only able to visit one day a month, and Yagami Hikari, Taichi's little sister. God had Takeru grown. The final person in the picture was someone she didn't know but apparently he was friends with Koushiro. His name was Ichijouji Ken. The strange think about that day was that Koushiro's uncle had given each of them a weird pendant with a symbol on it. She still had hers. 

The last of her pictures was from her birthday two days ago. She'd told the boys to wear tuxedos and she found it hilarious to see them in tuxes. First was Taichi who looked terrible because of his large hair. Next was Yamato who looked normal in it. Next to him was Jou who claimed that he was allergic to tuxes however he still wore it. Then there was Koushiro and Takeru who both looked totally different to what they looked like in summer camp. 

Anyway she couldn't live in the past. She'd moved and been enrolled in another school. She just hoped that she could find some friends quickly. So she grabbed her bag and left for school.

The first period was maths, something she could do well at because of the help Koushiro used to give her. However as she sat down something terrible.

'Hey you're foreign aren't you?' asked a short boy next to her

'Yes' she replied smiling

'God damn you're Japanese' he burst out laughing

'Why don't you go back to where you came from Japwoman' said another kid

'What do you mean?' she asked surprised

'We don't like your type so why don't you piss off' said the boy getting up

'Hey leave her alone Andrew' said a boy with dirty blonde hair and glasses walking up to her

'Why don't you stay out of this Four Eyes' said Andrew

'Look come sit with me' said 'Four Eyes' walking off

'Okay' she said sitting down next to him

'So are you going to introduce yourself?' he asked

'Oh yeah. My name's Tachikawa Mimi' she said

'Well they were right you are Japanese. Anyway I'm Steve Reynolds' said Steve

'Why did they do that to me?' she asked

'Andrew likes to pick on others. The rest of the class only join in because he's loaded' said Steve

'I understand that I'm Japanese which is why they bully me. But why do they bully you' asked Mimi

'Glasses. These make me different' said Steve

'So who do you hang around with?' asked Mimi

'I've got a couple of friends in a younger year and I spend my time with them' said Steve

'I miss my friends' said Mimi sadly

'Why don't you tell me about them' said Steve smiling

'Well first there's my best friend Sora who's in the year above. She used to play soccer but she stopped recently. Next is Taichi. He's got an ego as big as his head and all he ever does is play soccer. Jou is really reliable and you can always count on him. Like this one time when we were at summer camp. I hurt myself. He sent the others to get help while he stayed and took care of me' she smiled

'Sounds like a real reliable guy to me' said Steve

'Yeah but he's allergic to everything. Then we have Koushiro. He's adopted so he likes to be alone. However one day when we were out walking he was playing on his laptop. I got annoyed and ran off. I didn't expect him to drop his laptop and come find me but he did. Next we have Yamato. A self-proclaimed cool guy. But I was never great friends with him although he does some good things. Like once I found a dead bird and wanted to bury it. However Taichi said that that was a stupid idea. But Yamato defended me. The final member of my group was Takeru, Yamato's little brother. The pair of them don't see each other very often so they take every opportunity to be together' she then sighed

'Sounds like you miss them' said Steve 

'I do' she replied

'Don't worry I'll introduce you to some of my friends at lunch' said Steve

At lunch she and Steve were sitting under a tree outside. Then three kids all about Takeru's age sat down by them.

'Hi guys. This is Mimi she just moved in from Japan. Mimi this is Phil, Lou and Maria' said Steve

'Hi I'm Phil' said a small African-American boy with a cap on

'I'm Lou' said a Native-American boy

'And I'm Maria. Its nice to meet you' said a Latin-American girl

'It's nice to meet you too' said Mimi bowing

'Mimi you don't have to do that here' said Steve laughing

'Hey it's a tradition were I come from Steve-chan' said Mimi causing the boy to blush

'Chan?' asked Maria

'Well well well' said Phil grinning

'She's joking' said Steve

'But what about the time we spent in the library Steve-chan' said Mimi grinning evilly

'Help' said Steve

'Okay that's enough fun for now' said Lou when he stopped laughing

'Yeah its time to get to lessons' said Phil who was still laughing

'Okay bye you three' said Mimi as they walked off

'So what do you think of my friends' said Steve

'They're nice. How'd you lot meet' asked Mimi

'Well I met Phil first. You see it was my first day here since I used to live in Los Angeles. I was walking down the hallway when someone pushed me other and I lost my glasses, Then someone else helped me up and gave me my glasses. That was Phil. Then I met Lou a couple of weeks later. You see Andrew had decided to bully him that week. However he hadn't known that Lou was violent. Phil and me had to drag him away from Andrew. Although it was funny seeing him beat Andrew up. I met Maria when Lou and Phil introduced me to her since they're all in the same class' said Steve

'Hey if we don't hurry we'll be late' said Mimi

And so life continued like that with her spending lunch with those four. She still kept in touch with her friends with Koushiro e-mailing her regularly. However then something weird happened one day.

'Hi I'm Michael' said a blonde boy walking up to her

'Oh hi. Hey you're in my science class' said Mimi

'Yeah. I only just found out that your parents are friends with my parents' said Michael

'And?' asked Mimi who was in a hurry to go see the others

'Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party I'm having' said Michael

'Is Steve coming?' asked Mimi

'No' said Michael straightforwardly

'Then neither am I' said Mimi walking off

'Hey why don't you ditch them and join me. Come on I can make you popular' shouted Michael which triggered a flashback

FLASHBACK

Mimi and Koushiro were walking down a hallway to their next lesson when Akitsu, a jock that had been held back twice, jumped out in front of them

'Hey baby why do you hang around with him' said Akitsu pointing to Koushiro

'He's my friend' said Mimi

'So I can be your friend' said Akitsu pushing Koushiro out of the way

'Leave him alone' said Mimi however he proceeded to grab her and pull her close to him

'Leave her alone' yelled Koushiro pulling him around a punching him straight in the face

'Ah you little bastard' yelled Akitsu rubbing his jaw and running away

END FLASHBACK

'Because I don't want him to hurt you' said Mimi smiling and walking off

'Huh?' said a stunned Michael however she'd already walked off

'So Mimi how are you?' asked Maria lying on the grass by the tree

'Oh Steve said he had to go somewhere' said Phil from his place up in the tree

'Oh and where was that?' asked Mimi

'We're not allowed to say' said Lou jumping off the tree

'You shouldn't do that Lou. You may hurt yourself. Oh here's Steve now' said Maria pointing

'Hey guys you mind leaving me and Mimi alone for a while' said Steve

'Sure' said Phil also jumping out of the tree and the three of them walked off

'So what do you have to say?' asked Mimi

'I love you. So I got this made' said Steve giving her a bracelet

'Wow. It's beautiful. And oh my' she said when she noticed that there was a emerald shaped like the shape on her pendant

'Do you like it?' asked Steve

'You didn't have to' said Mimi

'I did. Do you love me?' he asked

'Yes ever since that first day when you defended me' said Mimi

'Put it on' said Steve eagerly

Two days later the pair of them were walking down the hallway when Andrew walked up to them with a couple of his friends including Michael behind him

'I hear you two are an item' said Andrew

'And what?' said Steve

'Well if you have children they're going to be bloody ugly' said Andrew laughing however nobody else laughed

'Andrew' said Michael putting a hand on his shoulder

'What?' said Andrew

'You're a bastard' Michael then punched him and all the others walked off 

'Andrew' cooed Mimi

'What Japwoman?' said Andrew grinning

'This' she kneed him in the nuts

'Lets go Mimi' said Steve and the two of them walked off

A/N Well that's it although I have another story related to it in production

Knowledge Creates Kindness

Koushiro has a problem and he doesn't know who to talk to. Taichi's got a match, Sora's working, Jou's studying and Yamato's visiting his brother. So he goes to see Ichijouji Ken.


End file.
